fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlet Goddess and the Black Dragon: The First Meeting
Category: } Genisus sighed as he walked the streets of Crocus, he had just finished a training session and was looking for somewhere to get a drink and rest up. As he walked he noticed one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen walking through the street just ahead of him. She was wearing a strapless red dress and had Scarlet red hair that reached down to her shoulders. However it wasn't just her looks that caught his attention, he could feel raw power emanating off of her and he knew that he needed to spar with her. He quickened his pace to walk beside her, and spoke in a calm time as to not spook her and subsequently get smacked, or kicked. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you by any chance happened to be a mage. I was walking a bit behind you and could feel your magical energy." Amaryllis took a look to the young mage also feeling his magical power being unleashed. "Well, yeah.", she quickly responded to his question."You look quite tired. Don't you want to rest?", she quietly continued. Before saying anything, she slowly made her Uzi weapons behind her back, feeling like the man felt quite threatening. She inserted the guns in her pocket then sat down. "What's your name?", she asked. Little did she know, there was great power standing in front of her. Genisus laughed to himself and rubbed the back of his head as he heard her respond. "Yes of course you are a mage." As they walked hd could feel her creating weapons behind her and presumably in her pockets but he wasn't sure. When she sat down he sat beside her, but he was careful not to sit to close to her, about an arm's length away. "My name is Genisus DeRynn." He gave her a warm smile as he spoke him name. "Then I am Amaryllis Dawn. I use Corrosive Magic and Weapons Magic, in fact I am a Heat God Slayer. Nice to meet you", she introduced. She gave a warm smile and quickly pulled out her guns. "What's your magic?", in a mild manner she said. She didn't point the guns at Genisus, in fact she literally just pulled them out of her pocket. Genisus was in awe at what she had just said to him. He had never actually met a God slayer, he had heard about them, but never met one in person. And here was this girl sitting next to him, a god slayer. Her next move surprised him and he had to hold back a laugh as she pulled out two guns from her pockets. The way she looked reminded him of some of the heroins from the action movies he watched as a kid. "I use''' Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic." He then let his black scythe appear next to him as he watched her. Trying not to seem like a creep even though her looks captivated him. "That's incredible. I heard of Dragon Slayers but I have never met one!", Amaryllis said in awe of the situation she was in. "And, you look cool with that scythe.", she continued with a wink and a soft smile. "So, what brings you here?", she asked with a confused tone in her voice. Little did she know, that a battle between Slayers was about to unfold. Genisus was surprised that she had never encountered a Dragon Slayer before as he was sure that they were much more common than God Slayers. He smiled and later his scythe by his legs, his most prized possession, his father had given it, and the last of his powers to him when he had passed. When he heard her next question he leaned his head back and thought about the past events. Being hunted by his enemies, his girlfriend dying in his arms. He had just been training and searching for something. Making friends in his travels, however he chose not to give her this answer, "I finished a training session a little while ago and was just walking around, cooling down from it." "Well, would you like a test with that training you just did?", Amaryllis said with a hush tone in her voice, hungry for some battle and more experience. "You seem powerful, anyway, so wouldn't it be fun?", she eagerly asked. Afterwards, she made the Crimson Avenger appear in her hands and she took of her clip because it was distracting her a lot. Genisus smiled at her request. "You know, I haven't actually sparred with a God Slayer before, so this could be a nice little exercise." He then stood up, grabbing his scythe as he did, the pitch black blade have off a metallic sheen that reflected some of the sunlight. He quickly stretched his arms a bit and looked down at her. "Let's do it then" Two magic circles appeared in her hands and two blades suddenly appeared. There it was! Both her Crimson Avenger and her Corrosive Blade. She quickly lunged at Genisus attempting to strike with both blades. She used Heat God's Bellow to slow him down. After the swordstrike, she quickly took her Uzi guns and attempted to shoot Genisus in close combat range. Afterwards she used Melting Fang to melt any incoming attacks Genisus might deal. Genisus reacted instantly to her swords appearing in her hands, shadows shot up between him and her in order to block the attacks. Although when the shadow wall seemed to melt he decides that he would use a bit more power in order to match hers. '''Tartarus Drive he said in a low tone and a large burst of draconic shadows shot outwards from him, pushing back the rest of the oncoming attacks. Then it was his turn to attack. Abyss Dragon's roar he screamed as he sucked in a large amount of darkness and breathed it back out in a large blast of black magic. "Like that will slow me down, TRY HARDER!", she said as she appeared behind Genisus and used Magic Corrode to cancel out the magic Genisus had summoned. She quickly formed an X-shape with both her hands leaping up and said "Red Hot Burning Slash!". She must of felt threatened at the point that his power would match up to hers. But in her thoughts surrounded the she was more powerful as her powers equal up to a guild master. She jumped up to a high building and she summoned her Sniper Rifle to quickly shoot Genisus from long distances. Quickly, she moved towards Genisus and used her Human Corrosion technique to melt any tissue she touches. Genisus stood in the same position as his roar was cancelled, it didn't surprise him that is was, if anything he would have been disappointed had it not been. With little effort he swung his scythe with his right hand and blocked the first attack and the sniper shot, but her speed was more than he had anticipated as he tries to jump back from her corrosion attack only to have it graze his left arm as he did. He immediately felt an intense pain in his arm as he looked at it and saw that it was melting away. Without hesitation he Joe's further back and surrounded his arm in shadows. Pitch Black Metamorphosis he said as the shadows hardened around the melting arm preventing and cancelling out the magic around it. "That was a new one there." While the melting arm was being healed and Genisus was distracted, she used her Corrosive Heat God's Bellow '''to finish him off. The color was distracting, allowing Amaryllis to lunge in and summon her '''Crimson Avenger, her sharpest and most powerful sword, ready to strike him at any moment. At the peak, she jumped up once again and used her Rifle to strike the Black Dragon at long range distances. Genisus growled as he saw his opponent breath out her Bellow. He could feel the heat coming from it as it burned off his shirt and the cloth he kept on his right arm, revealing a dragon like tattoo around his forearm. He didn't want to have to use the next technique but she was pushing him hard and attacking at full force. With immense speed he held up his right arm and the tattoo glowed it's dark black color as magical energy surged around him. Rings of pure darkness surrounded him stopping the attacks coming at him. Abyss Dragon King Mode. he spoke in a low, almost growling tone as he exuded his raw energy. "Woah, using a magic so complex like that so early in battle?", Amaryllis asked, with a sarcastic tone in her voice. She also had a face ready to get serious. She leaped up and casted God Slayer Secret Art: Seared Blade of the Sun, she growled in a high tone. "That oughta beat him in seconds", she thought. She still had enough energy to attack so she wielded her Corrosive Blade to go along with the attacks with some blows of the powerful yet destructive sword. Genisus laughed at her sarcasm. He only used this form when he knew that an opponent had gotten to him, and her consecutive attacks were definitely forcing his hand. He watched as he created the massive flaming sword and smiled as he too charged up one of his attacks, drawing in massive amounts of darkness into his mouth. "You are a very strong opponent, but I must give out a secret. I'm not using my full strength yet." He then let loose a roar that was the size of her sword attack. Abyss Dragon King's Roar he screamed out. A thought surrounded Amaryllis' mind thinking that Genisus was a formidable opponent after all, but knew that he was hiding something after he ignored the question she asked before they started the spar. She leaped up and took the attack, while using her Acid Gun to strike Genisus once the Roar faded into the air. She used her guns to fake out Genisus, while leaping down and saying Red Hot Burning Wave whilst forming an X shape with her hands. The gravitational force pushed her back down, and she quickly recovered from the momentum she lost from the leap. She let out large breaths of exhaustion while quickly summoning her Crimson Avenger from the next attack, unknown to her that a large scar appeared on Amaryllis' shoulder due to the strong breath attack the Abyss Dragon dealt to her. Genisus could feel the exhaustion from his last breath attack starting to creep into his thoughts. Even though he was holding back a little, she was pushing him to the brink with her power. And with the next set of attacks coming in he forced the darkness to cool around him as he channeled his next attack. Abyss Dragon's Rough Silk he said as he spun his arms in a circle and darkness shot out from around him blocking most of the attacks. But he still got hit by the heat, giving him several burn marks across his torso. The silk was enough to completely scratch her whole body, however, the pain didn't distract her. She leaped up and aimed for a Heat God Crushing Kick in any vital parts of his body. Originally, she planned to consume the darkness from the attack but she decided it was too early for that to happen. She took her Corrosive Blade and dealt a few blows before leaping up and returning to her former position. Genisus managed to catch a breath before he next attack as he was still in his Dragon King Mode. It wasn't a mode he used that often, especially as it wasn't just his father's power, but his own that helped to keep his mode going. When she finally did attack he was ready and charged up his right hand with darkness infused with dragon king magic that managed to match her kick. Then he coated his scythe in the same magic and proceeded to block the sword strikes. The only reason his weapon did not melt away was due to the amount of darkness surrounding it. "You can't melt away that which is endless" "If you're going all out, then so am I!", Amaryllis said as she lifted her hands towards the sun, preparing for an attack that'll probably melt down the whole place. She leaped up towards a building where she was unreachable, and said Seared Blade of the Sun as loud as she could, as if threatening Genisus, but no, as she said the attack, a blade made up of Ethernano surrounded her hands, as if creating a weapon, and the sun's waves targeted the sword and the blade beautifully glistened in the air, as Amaryllis leaped down and struck with all she can. Genisus watched as she gathered in the power of the sun, he could feel that heat from her attack, he could also feel that she was using all she had."Well I'm not one to disappoint a lady." He then charged up everything he had into his next attack. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Rose of True Darkness: Nemesis Revolution He screamed his attack name as he jumped into the air and spun his hands around creating a massive sphere of dragon king infused darkness magic. He was hoping that this would be able to match her attack as it was the strongest attack that he had at his disposal, not counting his ultimate are or forbidden art. with the blade in her hand, she struck with all she can before retreating to her former position. Screaming out Force of the Scorching Sun as a large field formed around Genisus, slowly tighting up. She utilized her Explosion of Corrosion along with the large field, proving a lethal and fatal attack if not escaped from. With very little time to even think about his next move he was being surrounded in the scorching heat. He knew that there was only one last thing to do as he shifted into a shadows and melted away into the world of shadows below him. After gathering his thoughts he decides that he had some energy left and mad a dash for her shadow, quickly appearing behind her. With almost invisible speed, he spun his scythe and had the blade of it places at her neck in a second. "Before you you ever try to cut off my head, make sure you know what you're doing!", she retaliated and screamed after a large green ball appeared in her hand and touched the blade, also bringing immense pain to her hand and at the same time attempting to melt off the scythe, after using her Heat God's Bellow to melt the blade, at the same time kicking forward and making a blade in her hand once she escaped the blade around her neck. He knew that she was attempting to melt he blade once she had touched it with the green orb, although being that the blade was made of dragon scales, it wasn't being melted by the corrosive magic. However, he still didn't want to let his scythe get damaged and thus let it disappear from his hand. He then swiftly turned around in time to see her create the blade in her hands. slowly catching his breath as she watched him. It was then that he realized that his shirt had been melted off, making him very glad that he was cloaked in darkness so that she couldn't see his red face. He was very self conscious about others seeing him without a shirt, despite actually being fit and well toned. "Well, that was a mistake.", she calmly spoke under her breath. She leaped forward and turned around facing Genisus while quickly holding out her Crimson Avenger. She ran forward with all her speed and leaped up, attempting to bring out her strongest attack. Genisus thought on his feet as he saw her attacking him with her sword. At this point he knew that he needed something stronger than what he had brought out, although he didn't want to use his strongest power. Deciding that he wanted to save his scythe he requiped a sword into his hand and blocked her own strike. Proceeding to roar his shadows at her. The shadows of Genisus struck her face along with her blade, injuring her at the process. She didn't stop and still proceeded to push her limits. Leaping up, she took her Uzi Guns '''and two bullets aiming for appeared as a blue seal transpired over the hole of the gun. Blows of smoke surrounded the guns after each blow. Amaryllis then proceeded to use '''Red Hot Burning Slash '''while forming and X-shape with her injured hands. Genisus growled as his opponent was not giving up on the offensive and finally thought it was time to use his ultimate technique. He quickly dodged the gun shots and let the attack proceed towards him. He then concentrated all of his magical power into his body and black scales appeared on his body as he entered dragon force mode. Then he continued to draw in magic and the scales darkened so much that they would look like small black holes had appeared all over his body. A huge burst of magical energy shot out from him in all directions as his magic power seemed to grow immensely. '''Vantablack Mode. The burst of energy canceled out the attacks that were originally heading towards him. Once the transformation was done, he didn't move. Nor did he speak. He just stood there. His magical aura bursting around him, the black color seeming to suck in every bit of light around him. Amaryllis' eyes widened, staring at the now black Genisus with his Vantablack Mode. Smiling, she recovered from her fall and spoke, "My turn too, I guess.", she said, while bits of light slowly stuck to her body. She maliciously smiled; "Divine Overdrive", as she spoke large amounts of heat and light surrounded her body. As she sprung forward with near-light speed. Dual Element God Slayer Magic, she quoted as she began absorbing acid from around, flowing green fluid went through her mouth. Corrosive Heat Blade! she shouted as a large green blade appeared in her hands with what looks to be like heat surrounding it, lunging at Genisus and striking at him at the same time using Heat God's Bladed Foot to adjust her momentum in order to attack with all her might. Genisus only waited as she entered into her new form. In the mean time he had been taking in light through his scales, and turning it into darkness for him to use. This technique was his strongest, but it also caused the greatest strain on his body, meaning he could only keep it up for 10 minutes. 'Nine' he thought to himself as he dodged the oncoming attack with amazing ease and then held out his hand which had concentrated darkness into it. Abyss Dragon's Jet Black Lancer a blast of darkness shot towards her as he used this spell. Endurance is what echoed through her mind as she took the shot and stood there. Injuries perplexed Amaryllis, but that didn't stop her from moving. Flaming Redemption, '''she cried, as balls of fire surrounded Genisus one by one, blasting him with burning fire. As she looked at the fire, she grinned. "You done yet?", she stated. Genisus didn't respond, he merely began to dodge the balls of fire with incredible speed, his scales seeming I absorb the light around him. Regardless of the power he was gaining, he was starting to feel the effects of his form, his hones cracking, his vision fading. "Eight." Was all he said as he ran towards Amaryllis and activated his '''Abyss Dragon's Roar. The roar hit her as she was in a somber state and normal trance, but the supposed effects of the roar didn't affect her at all. Force of the Scorching Sun. she said, as heat slowly rose towards Genisus and hopefully brought excruciating pain. A ball of fire erupted around him, hopefully making no more remains of him. The Scarlet Goddess, as she plans, was currently out of her mind, as she could possibly kill Genisus with such a powerful attack. She calmed, and reduced the effects of the fire, possibly just weakening him instead of killing him instead. Genisus took the attack head on. The pain he felt was incredible, he wasn't sure if he could continue to stand but knew that he could. Shifting into his shadows he disappeared into the ground in order to escape the pain before he were killed by it. In the world of shadows he was able to examine himself, it was then he realized that several of his bones were beginning to break, if they hadn't already. The sheer power of his own form was crushing him and breaking his bones. Without any energy left, and not wanting to harm himself or the beautiful girl anymore, he decided that it was best to surrender the match. With this thought he rose out of the shadows and exited his form, revealing his burn marks and battle wounds form the fight. After using her secret arts more than one time, she took a look at the nigh-charred Genisus, before closing her eyes and collapsing. She was immensely tired after using such powerful attacks against Genisus, hence the match was a tie and both efforts paid off.